1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a repair method for the shift registers of the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have many advantages, such as high definition, small volume, lightweight, low voltage drive, low consumption of power, a broad range of applications, etc. Therefore, liquid crystal displays are already broadly used in consumer electronic devices or computer products, such as portable televisions, cellular phones, camcorders, laptop computers, desktop displays, projection televisions, etc., thereby becoming the main stream for displays.
A shift register array consisting of plural shift registers can be formed on a glass substrate by membrane process when fabricating a display panel. The shift register array is formed on the glass substrate directly for driving, thus the conventional gate driver chips could be omitted to reduce the price of the display panel. However, if one of the shift registers disposed on the glass substrate failed to operate, the liquid crystal display panel cannot operate normally, which would generate extra cost and reduce yield.